The objective of this program is to provide high quality training at the predoctoral and postdoctoral levels and to prepare outstanding individuals for careers in research and teaching in Basic Mechanisms of Virology. We have selected from among the more than 30 virologists at UAB those whose research programs focus on Basic Mechanisms in Virology to develop a multidisciplinary, multi-departmental, group of eighteen investigators with proven expertise and research interests in molecular and structural biology of viruses. The ongoing research interests of these faculty members include investigations of the structure and assembly of viruses and viral components, the genetics and replication of RNA and DNA vaccines, structure-function relationships in viral proteins, and the development of novel antiviral agents and vaccines. The faculty members in this proposal occupy laboratories that are well equipped and well funded for all phases of research. The participating faculty, from the Departments of Biochemistry, Microbiology, Pediatrics, and Medicine, believe that we have at UAB an excellent environment for providing outstanding predoctoral and postdoctoral training in modern molecular Virology. Predoctoral trainees are selected after their first year of study from the pool of highly qualified students entering a multi-departmental program entitled "the Cellular and Molecular Biology (CMB) Graduate Program" or a highly selective M.D./Ph.D. program. Specific requirements for predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees enrolled on the Basic Mechanisms of Virology Program include participation in advanced level courses in virology, a journal club, the weekly Virology research seminars as well as attendance at Departmental seminars. Additional advanced courses in related fields are required for students and available to postdoctoral trainees. Trainees are encouraged to apply for individual fellowships and awards, and are instructed in how to write research proposals. In addition to research activities and courses, the training program includes participation in local, regional, and national scientific meetings. Recruitment of both predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees will be at the national level through a variety of recruitment programs and will encourage recruitment of minority participants. [unreadable] [unreadable]